


Blood、Rosin、Disinfectant

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [9]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人即便失去了過去的記憶，但多多少少，都會記得，某一些，小小地、不明顯地、已經深植內心的習慣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2014/2，送給P醬的點文，失憶的Bond與需要去面對這一切的軍需官。

　　Bond對新來的軍需官的印象不是很好。

　　他知道這樣的想法太過極端，可是他沒辦法把一開始的印象從腦中抹去，尤其當他就只剩下如此的記憶時。

　　

　　※※※

　　當他睜開眼，聞到的消毒水味與記憶中的不大相符，這表示他換了間醫院——機率不高，畢竟MI6都習慣將特工們安置在他們信任的醫院、醫生手中；或許表示醫院的消毒水換牌子了——不無可能，但這可是個大工程。

　　就在他的腦子像果汁機裡那些蔬果正被攪爛時，他察覺到腹部傳來一陣陣的痛楚。伸手，他打算自行增加嗎啡劑量。此刻他的末梢神經發揮作用，一個多餘的溫度正在他的掌心中緩緩綻放。接著，全身的傷痛如海潮襲來，他忍不住發出一聲細弱的呻吟。

　　瞇著眼，他瞥見有人從他身側坐起，這表示這個人之前趴在自己的身邊睡著。Bond不確定自己有這樣的好人緣，居然有個人願意在自己昏迷時——八成是昏迷，一定很嚴重，不然不會被MI6送來醫院——時刻守在自己身邊。Bond放棄專注地查看那抹模糊輪廓的面貌，轉而在腦中搜尋符合的人選：查無此人。

　　他在心中自嘲。

　　對方似乎開口說了話，Bond從那人的嘴唇——應該是嘴唇——的閉合動作推測對方或許正在詢問自己一些問題，但他口乾舌燥的厲害，喉嚨彷彿有火舌竄出，灼熱感讓他十分不適。

　　對方察覺自己的神情變化——Bond對於虛弱的自己感到厭惡——湊了過來，伸手撫摸自己的臉頰、額頭，似乎正在確認Bond的狀況。在Bond再度被深度睡眠召喚之前，他終於看清楚對方的臉。

　 **軍需官？**

　　Q Branch的主管怎麼會出現在自己的病房內？況且，可能還徹夜照顧自己？不。James Bond不喜歡那個新來的毛頭小子；毛頭小子同樣地厭惡007。

　　 **是薄荷的味道。** 在Bond閉上眼之前，他聞到了自己常用的鬚後水的味道，這味道令他安心，同時卻也讓他百思不得其解。

　　

　　※※※

　　Tanner告訴Bond關於任務的細節，並安排了所有的事項。這幾天Bond除了見到幾個行政人員之外，就沒見著軍需官。其實他也沒那麼想見到軍需官，只是總覺得哪裡不大對勁，像是有個隱形的東西搔著他，讓他坐立難安。

　　Tanner的用語很小心，而Bond發現自己記得的事物與Tanner說的有一段時間的差距：至少有三年左右的時間溝。他不大想接受被醫生宣告逆行性失憶症，但從客觀證據看來，他就是缺少了某一大塊的記憶，這令他略感煩躁。

　　Bond不在意那三年的記憶中他接了多少任務、殺了多少人、睡了多少美女、撞壞多少車，這些都不重要。坦白說，他也說不上來為什麼，他就是感覺到隱隱作痛的、找不到緣由、哽在喉間的某種……不可言喻的酸澀。

　　在他出院前兩天，軍需官出現了。Bond並不期待他的到來，只是納悶，但他也沒打算趕走對方，尤其對方看來沒有任何的威脅性。他們閒話家常了幾句，都是有一搭沒一搭的丟著句子，彼此都不期待對方接話——不，不大對。Bond是少了那一塊記憶沒錯，但他可沒忘記特工的技能：觀察力及洞悉力。軍需官並非如表面上看來那般輕鬆，他還是感覺的到軍需官的不自在、下意識地舔嘴唇的動作。

　　軍需官有些緊張，而Bond無法理解他為何緊張？

　　

　　「Giorgio Armani Code.」

　　

　　軍需官抬眼，Bond攫住那一秒鐘閃過的色彩。

　　

　　「我覺得味道不錯。」特工聳肩。

　　

　　軍需官微笑——是刻意的、強迫自己勾出一點嘴角弧度。如果是普通人，絕對會相信這是個自然的動作，但Bond不是普通人。即便他看出軍需官的侷促，卻還是無法理解為何軍需官有那些細微的反應。

　　他看著軍需官走到一旁，為自己倒了杯水。手指不經意在桌上敲了個摩斯密碼的動作——那是Bond的習慣。

　　

　　「Q.」

　　

　　軍需官顫抖了一下，看起來略為僵硬的身體轉了過來，眉心微皺、雙唇緊抿，彷彿等待著特工的下一個指令。

　　

　　「你敲的字母是：Q。」特工挑眉。

　　軍需官愣了一下，點了點頭，像是放鬆又像是失落，「嗯。」啜了口水。

　　「誰教你的？」特工低穩的嗓音有點勾人。

　　「Q Branch裡每個人都會。」打發式回答，順手為特工倒了杯熱茶，並遞給他。

　　「Q Branch的人都會在敲摩斯密碼『Q』之前敲一個『J』嗎？」接過杯子，手指刻意地擦過軍需官的。

　　

　　軍需官的眼神有點可怕。不是不可置信，也非被惹惱生氣。Bond突然間不知如何形容那漂亮的湖綠色眼眸下的深硬，有點懾人。

　　Q沒說話，但Bond決定繼續出牌。

　　

　　「誰教你的？」

　　「我沒有敲『J』。」聲音堅定並平穩。

　　

　　Bond聳肩，追問似乎不是一條康莊大道，尤其他跟軍需官的感情從三年前就不大好，他實在想不出來有任何理由在這三年內他們的情誼會有什麼化學變化——就算失憶了，特工與軍需官之間的並不會有任何改變，如惰性氣體一般穩定。

　　

　　「你有。」Bond喝了口水，微溫，「你的左手。」

　　

　　軍需官收緊拳頭，並把左手放進口袋。側過身，撇掉了兩人互視的交集。

　　左手，在口袋中，仍不自主地、不受控制地敲著『--···』。

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Bond不喜歡軍需官當然有其他的原因。例如Bond很受不了那種斤斤計較的小氣態度——以前的Q雖然嘴巴上唸著Bond總是沒把裝備交還，但絕對不會記恨。Bond喜歡老Q，那種特工與軍需官的相處模式才是令人感到身心舒暢的。

　　而現在的Q？總是冷冰冰的將武器交給自己，並再三叮囑一定要完整歸還，若是自己把裝備弄壞、弄丟，回來MI6還得忍受Q的冷暴力——臭臉外加一大堆的武器遺失規格表、反省書等文件。

　　這是最麻煩的地方。老Q可以被哄著哄著就遺忘了上次自己的惡作劇、女性員工只要丟給她們一抹迷人微笑，大不了再一餐燈光美氣氛佳的燭光晚餐，所有的問題都能迎刃而解。而這個現任Q Branch的主管，像是沒有任何弱點似的。不管Bond怎麼好聲好氣的解釋、強硬地丟下文件在他桌上要惹惱他、或者刻意跑去買軍需官下午三點半必吃的小點心，全都宣告無效。

　　Bond不懂這個主管怎麼能這麼麻煩難搞？

　　如果說上次在醫院裡面的見面算是氣氛比較緩和的話，那麼，現在彼此之間的溫度則是掉到絕對零度。Bond感到些許挫折，尤其是他發現自己不論做什麼都無法引起Q的任何情緒反應，但他明明就在Q的眼中看到了特殊的光彩，那種光彩就像是……秘密。無法被撬開的秘密。只能繼續保存下去的秘密。

　　Q沒嚐過任何一口Bond特意買回來的東西、沒因為Bond故意甩文件就火冒三丈、對於Bond的解釋總是能指出漏洞之處，並平淡地糾正著。

　　特工很想對著軍需官大吼『你究竟對我有什麼不滿？』但他沒這麼做，原因很簡單。因為即便自己如此咆哮，頂多只會得到一張遲疑的面容、不帶感情的雙眼、抿成一直線的紅唇與自己光裸的火爆情緒對立。光想像那個畫面就令人感到洩氣。

　　今天，Bond還是沒有帶回完整的裝備，不過有一小片的遺骸，某種程度上，Bond覺得自己算是有不錯的進步。當他步進軍需官的辦公室時，後者正在敲著鍵盤，並拾起裝滿熱茶的白色馬克杯啜了一口。

　　軍需官沒抬眼，似乎不怎麼在意進來的人是誰。又或者，其實軍需官知道來者是誰，也清楚來者的意圖為何，因此，軍需官沒有多餘的反應。

　　特工將殘存的碎片放在軍需官桌上，這次他乖乖地先填好裝備遺失表格一併附上。Q放下馬克杯，瞅了文件及可憐的裝備遺體，無語，伸手接過這些標準流程，並將其放在辦公桌一旁較不顯眼卻絕對不會遺忘的區塊，至少，從Q的舉動看來，此刻他並不想被打擾、強迫停下現階段工作的進行。

　　Q伸手又再次撈起白色馬克杯——Bond察覺到當Q感覺有點煩躁時，Q會頻頻地喝著熱茶，似乎這樣做能帶走情緒的波動。

　　

　　「我也有一個。」Bond順口說著，並用下巴指了指Q手上的那只杯子。

　　

　　令人意外的，Q停下動作。杯中的熱氣上騰，霧了半個玻璃鏡片。Bond確信Q此刻的眼神較為柔和，但只有一秒溫度，隨後被謹慎取代。平常Q不會搭話，也不會多看Bond一眼，如果Bond想找話題，最後的下場都是被冷漠給請了出去。

　　但這次不同，因為軍需官頓了下來，而特工發現軍需官的眼神似乎鼓勵自己說下去。

　　

　　「字謎杯。」聳肩，「不過我的是J8。」特工笑了笑，又道：「真不曉得我失憶的時候為什麼會去買這個杯子？」現在的他確實無法理解以前的自己到底在想什麼？為何買一個自己用不大到並且不怎麼喜歡的東西？

　　

　　軍需官仍舊不語，放下了馬克杯。視線似乎在杯中的液體裡找尋著共鳴。看起來有點哀傷。

　　

　　「我前兩天丟了它。」

　　

　　再一次的意外。特工百分之百的肯定軍需官露出了詫異的神情，還參雜著些許的悲傷、不解、憤怒。Bond不知道要怎麼形容那眼神，那眼神讓Bond感到自己似乎傷害了對方，而Bond卻不曉得是哪把兇器捅進對方的身體裡。

　　血液汩汩流出，沾滿了Bond的雙手。

　　

　　「它跟我其他家具不搭。」無法控制地，他繼續說著，即便這是個爛到極點的解釋。

　　

　　軍需官沒有說話，只是撇開了眼神，並拿過特工方才遞過來的文件。不像平常的軍需官，此刻，Q只是快速地簽了名，沒有費心讓視線在表格上的任何字母多做停留，草草簽名並把文件退還給特工。特工特別留意到，軍需官拿筆時，手不自主的顫抖，以及文件上那斷了尾巴的Q字樣。

　　今天，值得紀念。Bond成功的影響了軍需官的情緒——透過一只不知從哪冒出來的字謎杯。

　　

　　※※※

　　那天，Bond腦子裡不斷地盤旋著冷漠軍需官聽到字謎杯被丟棄時的詫異眼神。特工無法理解軍需官的反應，百思不得其解，卻感到些許的後悔。

　　夜晚降臨，當Bond開車回家時，想起曾在隔壁巷口看到字謎杯的特價，腦中又再度浮現Q簽名時的顫抖。繞個彎，想過去瞧瞧。

　　在他停好車子前，他發現一抹身影站在玻璃櫃前。深軍綠色的大衣、曼哈頓後背包、格子呢絨褲——Q。

　　Bond決定不管車位問題，打算先下車喚住那個站在玻璃櫃前發愣的青年。而在他還來不及開口前，那個愣杵在字謎杯櫃前的青年，轉身，離開了原地。


	3. Chapter 3

　　五聲連續的槍響。分別打在腦門、脖子旁—擦線、胸口、軀幹右腹部、以及人形靶線條之外。以一個菜鳥特工來說，成績只稱得上普通。

　　軍需官瞅了一眼手上的PAD：剛入行不到三個月的女探員，原本是在內勤工作，但因為一些莫名其妙的理由被調到外勤，因此，這位女士需要重新開始特工的基礎訓練——這並非MI6的正常流程，不過凡事總會有些意外。而更令人意外的是，這位幸運的女士碰巧遇上00組特工在這練習室裡測試新型武器的準頭、手感、控制度以利回報軍需部做裝備微調。放蕩不羈且到處放電的特工007將手邊的工作移至第二順位，好心地教起女性探員如何使用手槍、開槍、瞄準目標物、得分。

　　軍需官只是默默的在一旁等待這場名為指導實則調情的槍擊練習結束。

　　這是女探員第二輪射擊，而且看來她還想來第三輪！或許，她並非想要改善自身射擊技巧，而是她喜歡007握著她的手，幫她調整正確的開槍姿勢的那些時刻。

　　Q的耐心有限：他不怎麼想忍受如此畫面；Q的時間也很有限：他需要趕緊得到測試結果並回Q Branch處理後續及督導其他工作。

　　他再等了十五分鐘，直到007良心發現——或者他們已經談好下班後去哪吃飯順便在哪增進同事情誼——女探員才依依不捨地離去。

　　Bond看著她離去，才緩緩地將視線收回，落回到冷若冰霜的軍需官臉上。後者有些沒好氣地將新武器從盒子中拿出，並放在桌上——介於自己與007之間中間，安全的距離。

　　Bond感覺的到Q的刻意。不僅是Q耐著性子等自己浪費他寶貴時間，還有這把槍放下的位置、間距，都是相當微妙的平衡，落在一個充滿禮貌、不侵犯彼此個人空間的完美座標上。抬眼，他與軍需官湖綠色的視線相交。

　　

　　「她學得不錯。」隨口說著，卻只是得到軍需官不屑的鼻音，「你不同意？」Bond也笑了。

　　「你不教人射擊的。」有點漫不經心卻挾帶著些許酸澀。

　　「為何？」

　　

　　Bond聳肩，他好奇軍需官為什麼如此說著、軍需官是哪裡得到資訊或者證據能佐證自己的結論？Bond清楚雖然自己不是那麼喜歡這個冷漠如機器的傢伙，卻承認Q是個不會隨便說出沒有理據言論的人。

　　軍需官抿唇——這表示對話到此結束。他瞥了特工一眼，再用眼神示意著桌上那把試驗槍枝。特工在心中翻了個白眼，伸手拾起新裝備——比上次那把再輕了幾盎司，很好。

　　

　　「我真的都沒教過任何人射擊？」不死心地，追問。

　　

　　軍需官眉頭微皺。

　　

　　「可以開始了嗎？」將特工的問題置若罔聞。

　　

　　特工嘆氣，將耳罩帶好、護目鏡拉下，舉起槍枝，蔚藍目光攫住目標物，微瞇，扣下扳機。

　 **有，你教過一個人射擊。這輩子就只教過他。**

　　低頭，軍需官紀錄第一槍的成績。

　　

　　※※※

　　Bond並沒打算要進射擊練習室去，他只是想起早上看到那個新加入00組的菜鳥溜進Q的辦公室，似乎是上次那小鬼跟Q要求要改善他的佩槍準頭之類的。特工推測或許他們會來射擊練習室，他很好奇到底是做了什麼改良？還有！他想要抓到Q偏心的小把柄！

　　Bond一直覺得很奇怪，Q對大多數同事都非常友善，他的人際關係相當好。而003這個小鬼特別喜歡纏著他——Bond一直認為Q是厭惡別人黏他、享受私人空間的那種人，但令Bond意外的是，Q對003很有耐心，這真的很不公平！軍需官可以對全天下人露出些許溫暖的笑容，對自己永遠卻總板著一張臉。

　　想到這，Bond心裡有微微的不平衡。

　　三聲槍響響起。Bond差點錯過射擊表演。他站在射擊室外，透過防彈玻璃探了探裡頭的狀況：僅003與Q兩人，拿著槍的人是擔任內勤的軍需官。將視線飄向人形靶，成績斐然：三槍分別命中腦門、心臟及肝臟。一個坐辦公室的人居然跟拿命與死神鬥的外勤人士的射擊成績不相上下，著實令人刮目相看。

　　Bond留意著Q執槍的動作，總覺得似曾相識，記憶卻有點模糊。

　　

　　「你槍法好準。」

　　「謝謝。」Q換了彈匣，又掂了掂槍枝，正要遞給003。

　　「誰教你的？」003露出太陽般燦爛的笑容。

　　

　　Q沒有立刻回答。他思忖著，然後微笑——Bond沒由來的感到不悅，Q對所有人都報以溫度的笑意，卻獨漏自己。

　　

　　「一個很重要的人。」幽幽地，軍需官彷彿說給自己聽。

　　揚眉，003接過手槍，又問：「那個人在哪？」

　　

　　Bond不自主地湊近。他好奇、八卦、想知道答案。Q執槍的動作，似曾相識，就好像……好像……Bond皺眉，畫面一幀幀掠過腦海，卻如洗牌般快速，令他無法抓取正確的那幅。

　　就好像……

　　Q摘下護目鏡，手指又不自主地敲了敲。

　　就好像自己的射擊動作。Bond在腦海裡，將自己與Q開槍的畫面重疊。

　　

　　「我也想知道他在哪……」

　　

　　擰眉。沒由來的，胸口傳來一股緊繃的滋味。Bond腦中繼續播放著Q開槍的神情、姿態、專注，還有Q那有點失落、令人想憐惜的苦笑。


	4. Chapter 4

　　「你想談談嗎？」

　　

　　抬眼，軍需官不解地往辦公室的大門望去。他腦中開始倒帶今天到底發生了什麼事讓特工特地來Q Branch做一個不大可能會有話題延續的開場白？難道是因為最近沒任務讓特工閒到發慌？還是哪個女職員拒絕了魅力特工的晚餐邀約？

　　無解。軍需官收回視線，繼續專注在他的未完模組之中。

　　

　　「好吧。我知道我們之間沒什麼好談的。」特工嘆氣，似乎這也是意料中的事，「我只是不大理解你一個人坐在轉角那間咖啡廳裡做什麼？」

　　

　　尤其那個時間點很怪異：從下班後坐到深夜，而咖啡廳的老闆居然也沒趕他走，看起來軍需官跟老闆相識許久；還有桌上的兩杯茶，並不是放在軍需官面前，有一杯是放在對面，像是在等人——而那傢伙爽約了，沒有現身。

　　

　　「我私人時間做什麼應該與你無關。」

　　

　　Bond對於軍需官的反應感到有點詫異。雖說軍需官並非從未說過尖酸的言詞，但此刻他確實感受到軍需官相當的氣惱以及隱私被侵犯的不安全感。但對Bond而言，他只是不明白看起來八面玲瓏又不缺伴的軍需官在奇怪的時間點出現在奇怪的地方——這表示軍需官有心事，而且是相當困擾他的事——Bond的直覺從未出錯過， 他肯定Q正隱藏著什麼，不過應該與自己無關，反正……Bond只是好心問了問，並沒打算深探他人私密。

　　其實有點不快。難得善心的想對掙扎的人伸出援手，對方卻毫不客氣地拍掉自己的手，嫌自己雞婆。

　　

　　「隨便你。」Bond難得語氣也尖銳了起來，「反正我們也不是朋友。」語畢，特工頭也不回地離開。

　　

　　軍需官愣了幾秒，對著離去的特工背影多看了一會兒，隨後他收回視線，手卻僵硬在半空中，遲遲無法繼續敲字。

　　

　　「我們本來就不是朋友。」 **一直都不是。**

　　

　　※※※

　　

　　「什麼？昨天老大生日？」

　　「你小聲點！」

　　

　　Bond不爽地離開Q Branch時，意外地聽見茶水間的對話。他決定停下步子，確認一下裡面的八卦。

　　

　　「幹嘛小聲一點？這又不是竊取核彈密碼的計畫！」

　　「老大不過生日的。」頓，「也不是說他不重視啦！只是你知道嘛，他以前都是跟某個人一起度過一些特別的節日，所以昨天其實對老大來說並不是什麼開心的日子。」

　　「也是。」嘆氣，「老大真可憐。」

　　

　　這段對話就此打住，聊天的兩人開始針對附近新開的咖啡廳的栗子慕思等甜品做食物交流心得。

　　特工離開Q Branch的相關地域，不知怎地，他開始試圖勾勒兩位女士口中的『某個人』的輪廓。

　　像月光一樣，很近，卻永遠搆不到。特工感到頭痛襲來。

　　

　　※※※

　　光線緩緩出現，像濾鏡又像極光流動。很熟悉的顏色，卻說不上來在哪看過。畫面中漸漸浮出人的輪廓，色彩散開，畫面越趨鮮明，那個人微笑，轉頭，對著自己淺笑著。

　　他試圖伸手，卻使不上力。

　 **別走。**

　　他在腦中喊著。 **別走。**

　　

　　※※※

　　「今天一起去吃飯。」

　　

　　這是句點做結的句子。沒有任何詢問語氣，也無任何空隙讓對方挑字眼攻擊。只有Yes或No的選擇。

　　軍需官放下手上的文件，難得正視著眼前這位風風火火衝進來一屁股坐在自己桌前的狂妄特工。這完全沒由來的、不算邀約的邀約，讓人摸不著頭緒。這作風就像……是的，就像他剛認識的James Bond，衝動、蠻橫、不講道理，霸道地不等別人回應就將人捲走，事後，卻讓人甘之如飴。

　　 **我所認識的James Bond。**

　　軍需官分了神，當腦中的Bond與眼前的Bond重疊時，他像是驚醒一般。畫面沒有完美的重疊，還是缺少了、失去了某個部份。

　　

　　「我拒絕。」說著，Q整理了一下桌面，並站起身來將桌上的枕頭書收到身後的書櫃去。

　　「為什麼？」Bond的語氣充滿不可思議。

　　「沒有為什麼。」 **因為你是James Bond。但不是我認識的那個。**

　　「是因為『他』嗎？」

　　

　　關鍵字衝出，Q像是觸電，頓了一下，仍舊背對著自以為是的特工。

　　

　　「那傢伙值得你這樣等待？」 **等一個晚上都沒關係？**

　　「你不懂。」軍需官懶得解釋，轉過身來，臉上的神情盡是不耐煩及暗示特工離開的眼神。

　　「那是因為你根本不讓我懂。」特工站起，比軍需官再高出幾公分的距離，語氣平淡，卻壓抑著怒火。

　　

　　Q沒移開視線，Bond從他眼中讀到一些資訊，卻無法解讀。這令他氣惱又挫折。

　　

　　「你是我的軍需官。」他緩緩道，「你知道我所有的一切，甚至包括我失去的記憶。」

　　

　　空氣中瀰漫的氣息充斥著無法言喻的無奈及淡淡的傷感。Bond退了一步，兩人之間的距離正式拉開。軍需官不語，一切寂靜的如呼吸都像噪音。轉身，特工走向軍需官的大門，伸手碰觸門扉。

　　

　　頓，特工輕道：「我卻不懂你。」

　　

　　開門，Giorgio Armani Code散去，香氣被隔絕在門的外側，與門的內側。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　「嘿，Tanner。」擠進電梯後，他隨意向身邊的人打個招呼。

　　

　　參謀長報以官方式的笑容，並繼續埋頭在他的文件海中。Bond認識Tanner已經多少個年頭？Bond沒去細數過。他只知道，即便全天下人都無法相信時，他還是能信任身邊這個老是皺著胃痛眉頭的參謀長。Bill Tanner可算是這充斥自私自利、漫天謊言的一股清流。是誇張了些，不過這也為什麼幾乎多數MI6的員工們都頗喜歡參謀長的原因之一。

　　

　　「對了，我記得我住院的那段時間，是Tanner你請人幫我打掃公寓的吧？」

　　「依照MI6規定程序，是的。」Tanner依舊沒抬頭。

　　「我總覺得哪裡怪怪的……」

　　

　　Bond發現，他只不過隨意說了句話，但Tanner的反應出乎他意料之外！首先，正浸泡在文件汪洋中的參謀長頓了一下、接著，參謀長抬頭似乎正在揣測特工的言外之意、轉首，參謀長眼睛微瞇，抿了抿唇，似乎想說什麼又決定吞了下去。

　　

　　「你是指哪方面？」可能正把差點脫口而出的話壓回咽喉，所以參謀長的聲音顯得有點短促及些微破碎。

　　

　　絕對不能讓敵人抓到參謀長。特工心裡暗忖著。最好祈禱參謀長來得及咬破牙齒裡面的那顆毒藥。這並非不信任參謀長，而是……Bond認為他的誠實更容易讓自己陷入絕境。

　　

　　「很多啊。」

　　

　　參謀長臉上閃過一絲緊張，但畢竟是受過訓練的探員，他又瞬間恢復原先的神情，制式及微量的冷漠。

　　

　　「嗯哼。」參謀長躲回文件蚌殼中，似乎忘了碳酸鈣不能抵禦子彈的攻擊。

　　「例如擺設。」

　　「Come on, Bond.」參謀長嘆氣，「你根本不是那種會去注意家具或者你的景觀植物擺在哪的那種人。」不否認家具可能被移動過。

　　「或許我在那三年裡挪動過家具，但我可不記得有重新做室內設計。」

　　「你沒有。」

　　「但房子的樣子跟我腦中的印象有出入。」

　　

　　似乎有點惱火，參謀長轉過頭來，試著用自己最凶狠的目光瞪著特工。

　　

　　「你的家具擺設可能有稍微移動，但絕對不會改變公寓原先的室內設計。因為我們沒那個預算。」就算有也被你敗光了。「另外，Bond，你的心理醫生說你已經快兩個月沒去找他報到了。」

　　「你幫我換一個我就去。」耍賴。

　　「為什麼你是失憶而不是失去怪癖啊！」無奈，「好吧，那我幫你換一個……」打開PAD點出MI6專屬的心理醫師名冊。

　　「這個！」Bond快速地點擊了其中一位美女醫師，「就這麼說定了，好了，我到了，Bye！」沒給Tanner反駁的機會，特工趁電梯門一開就快速溜走——不，溜走不是James Bond的風範，他依舊神氣地離開Tanner的視線，只不過步伐快了一些。

　　

　　遇到Bond，讓Tanner倍感三生不幸。無奈地扯了笑，低頭，他確認一下特工所選的醫師及配合時間表。伸手準備點選時，參謀長愣了一下，隨即露出一抹苦澀的笑容。

　　深髮色綠眼睛的美女醫生，還有大大的黑框眼鏡。

　　記憶改變了時間軸上的人們，卻沒有改變內在的人性。

　　

　　※※※

　　Bond其實根本不記得他以前的公寓長怎樣。他只是每天回家——除了任務時段之外——看著家裡的一切，總有一股難言喻的滋味在體內打轉著。似乎少了什麼，又多了什麼。

　　他無法具體地說出、描繪出缺乏的物品。Bond甚至感覺缺少的不僅僅是物品。他對某些東西感到熟悉，卻又想不起來這莫名的熟識感是打哪冒出來的？Bond檢視過家裡的各式的、瑣碎的物品，就像在拼拼圖一般，有些可以輕易的拼湊出來，但有些卻找不到另一塊。

　　有東西不見了。Bond如此地肯定著。他試圖去忽視、用其他人事物麻醉自己，最後卻輾轉難眠。Bond知道，或許他找不到替代品，那至少，他想找到失去的原因。

　　沒有任務纏身的日子，Bond感到無聊，確實，他承認自己是工作狂——趕著拿命跟死神賭博的瘋狂份子。沒進MI6也表示他不會去Q Branch。他已經好一陣子沒進Q Branch了，大概是上次『冷戰』後，他幼稚的不想跟那區域的任何人有所接觸。而現在他不得不踏進Q Branch的領土：因為他該死的找不到他的車鑰匙！當然，Bond可以去找鎖匠，只是他認為Q Branch一定有什麼小法寶能幫助他渡過難關。

　　這是理由之一。

　　理由之二是……好吧，他承認他就是想走進來Q Branch，就算只是瞄一眼也好，他想知道，那個待在冰雪國度中的、拒自己於千里之外的可恨傢伙是否有那麼一絲絲地……一絲絲地……看到自己會感到錯愕，或者任何的情緒變化。但Bond很清楚，機率不大。

　　Q Branch的各位似乎相當詫異頂級特工的光臨，特工並不打算花時間回敬所有的眼神，他以一種輕鬆且自信的步調朝主管辦公室前進——即便整個Q Branch的人都知道醉翁之意不在酒。

　　而就在他踏進主管辦公室時，迎接他的是空蕩蕩的氣味。

　　

　　「Q今天不會進辦公室。」誠懇的目光，「他正在郊區的實驗室裡測試追蹤子彈的電路板及其模組程序。」

　　

　　聞聲，特工回首。Q常指導的那名員工，是哪個字母來著？I？還是N？總之，這毛小孩正好心地告知自己，他想找的人今天是找不到了。

　　Bond聳肩，淺淺一笑替代一句道謝。

　　不知道是I還是N的人走了後，特工仍舊不理會他人的眼光，逕自走了進去。他首先注意到放在桌上的Q 10馬克杯，想起自己那只丟掉的J8，莫名的愧疚感攀升至喉間。走上前，他並不打算觸碰任何屬於軍需官的物品，那樣做太超過了，而且相當無禮。

　　反正今天也找不到要找的人，乾脆打個電話找鎖匠吧。念頭一轉，特工準備轉身前，突然有個小東西攫住了他的視線——一張照片，被壓在幾本書的中間，不怎麼起眼，卻不容人忽視。

　　他不應該碰觸任何屬於軍需官的物品，但不知怎地，他不自主地伸手，將那張照片抽出：一張普通的照片，是軍需官的睡顏照。

　　看著照片，特工忍不住失笑。沒想到這傢伙還有點自戀。

　　正準備要把照片塞回去時，照片後方的文字吸引了他。Bond將其轉過來瞧瞧，然後僵硬在原地。

　　

_**So cute.** _

_**James Bond 2013/6** _

　　

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　他有好幾個選項可進行。首先，他可以直奔所謂的郊區的實驗室把軍需官挖出來，或者他可以先捎個電話過去——不過特工清楚得很，這兩個舉動只會引來不必要的爭論及打草驚蛇。早些時候他與參謀長的對話並非純粹的抱怨，而是Bond真心的感覺到他現在住所給他全然的陌生感。他知道有東西不見了，也知道某些角度的光線、形狀還有家具跟腦子裡的、朦朧的影像不大吻合。

　　特工這段日子以來就是無法確切的說出為什麼他有這種莫名的感覺，但他現在很確定一件事：軍需關有事瞞著自己。而且，參謀長知道。

　　他知道不應該把照片帶走，但，腦中有股聲音咆哮著、鼓吹著自私的舉動。就當作是借用吧！他如此想著。將照片收進西裝的內側口袋。

　　接著，他幾乎是用跑的離開Q Branch，再度將Q Branch裡頭的所有狐疑目光拋諸腦後。整個軍需部安靜了幾秒，大家面面相覷著。不知道是I還是N的傢伙，拿起話筒，撥了個內線電話。

　　

　　※※※

　　「虧我這麼信任你。」

　　

　　參謀長抬頭，他有點吃驚的發現電梯門再度開啟——因為某人用手擋在電梯門扉之中。但讓參謀長真正感到驚訝的是，這位某人臉上寫滿了憤怒的情緒，而讓他如此抓狂的人，居然是自己？

　　Tanner在腦中快速地轉了一圈，他確實已經幫Bond安排了新的心理醫師，也請人再去Bond的公寓檢視、打掃一輪。特工那句沒由來的、咬牙切齒的句子，著實讓Tanner摸不著頭緒也感到些許不快。

　　

　　「Bond？」嘆氣，「你要進來還是我出去？」要攤牌就攤牌吧。參謀長無奈地想著——即便目前他還無法理解自己到底哪裡得罪對方。

　　

　　特工似乎被參謀長的無奈感染，他稍微緩和了情緒，走進電梯，電梯門關上，彼此屏息了兩秒之久。

　　

　　「我說過我的公寓怪怪的。」

　　「我知道，我已經請人去確認過了。」參謀長放下文件，與特工並肩，兩人目光有默契地、平行地注視著電梯門。

　　「Tanner你知道我的意思。」

　　「我不懂你的意思。」嘆氣，「Bond，即便我總是能把你們這群難的得傢伙治的好好的，但這不表示我是靈媒、你們不用說話我就知道你們在想什麼。這是不可能的。」他強調最後一句話。

　　「Tanner你懂。」特工的口氣相當急躁及惱怒，「因為你知道我以前不住在那裡！」

　　「文件上的紀錄顯示你並沒有搬過家……」參謀長語氣相當平穩且冷淡。

　　「但我就是不住在那，你明明知道這件事。」特工彷彿恨得牙癢癢地說著，轉首，瞪著參謀長，語氣稍微緩和道：「Tanner你知道我最恨人欺騙我。」

　　「我沒有欺騙你。」參謀長不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

　　

_我沒有欺騙你。_ **你們總是這麼說著。**

　　

　　「但你沒有跟我說實話。」

　　

　　參謀長撇過頭去，避開特工質詢的視線。後者曉得，他如此逼迫老實的參謀長是相當殘忍的行為，但他不想要在沒有任何佐證之下就跑去法庭喊冤枉，而參謀長，是他能得到可靠證據的唯一來源。

　　

　　「Bond，我不偏袒任何人。我只是在做我的工作。」Tanner有點虛弱的說著。

　　「什麼樣的工作？」

　　「……能夠保護MI6資源的工作。」

　　

　　語畢，電梯門開啟，參謀長頭也不回地離開。那是頭一次，Bond發現，一向溫和的參謀長強硬時，無人能將其折服。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **我們有過什麼。絕對有過什麼。**

　　Bond攤躺在起居室的沙發上。他拿起西裝內袋裡面的照片，將其拿高，在燈管光線與視線之間，逆著光，他瞇起眼睛矚著照片。

　　他方才像著魔似地地把家裡弄的彷彿龍捲風過境。土耳其地毯從起居室扔到洗手間前的空處；家裡所有的書都被翻倒在地上，無一倖免，每本都有著被快速翻撕的痕跡；所有的抽屜都被倒出來，裡面的物品跌落在地上像斷線的珍珠散落；男人的機器——電腦、手機、PAD，不管是哪種，裡頭沒有留下任何的訊息，不，正確的說，他的來電紀錄、簡訊——與那傢伙相關的，全部都被刪除了。

　　真傻。他自嘲地想著。怎麼可能會留下任何蛛絲馬跡呢？雖然特工還是對軍需官沒有好感，但他相當敬佩Q的所有能力，不管是工作上、邏輯上、分析事物上等等。而特工也莫名的相信，如果Q決心要埋藏一件事，他就不可能會讓人找到這件事的任何毛屑。況且，還有Tanner在旁助陣。

　　這也難怪，Bond不可能在自己家中找到任何與軍需官相關的資訊，更不可能尋覓到任何一絲那三年記憶的碎片。這引發很多的問題，而最困擾也最重要的即是：為什麼？為什麼要將這段記憶掩蓋、抹去？

　　Bond不在意他那三年發生什麼事。確切的說，如果他與軍需官之間若是真的有過那麼一段特殊的關係，Bond並不排斥。他只是不能理解、無法理解，為何要將一件發生的事情假裝沒發生過？

　　閉眼，他想起在醫院初次清醒時，那個彷彿是軍需官的身影的人趴在自己的身側；出院前，軍需官來探視自己，下意識地敲了兩個字母的摩斯密碼；他丟了那只J8馬克杯，該死的他現在才發現軍需官敲的摩斯密碼正是他與軍需官都各自擁有的字謎杯上的字母；軍需官的射擊動作，完美的就像與自己是同一個模子印出來似的；公寓裡的陌生的一切，缺少了某個人的氣味及溫度——Bond不住在這裡，至少，那三年他不在這裡下榻。

　　門鈴意外的響起，打斷了Bond的思緒。這個時間點不會有訪客，如果有，通常來者不善善者不來。不過，James Bond身為00組特工，龍潭虎穴都去過了，應付個半夜門鈴又有什麼好擔憂的？

　　帶著些許慍惱，他開門，然後愣了一秒。

　　

　　「我來拿回我的東西。」

　　

　　雨水沾濕了按鈴者的深色髮絲，黑框眼鏡後方的綠眼珠沒有溫度，語氣冰涼地有如倫敦的低溫，卻不容反駁及質疑。


	7. Chapter 7

　　一個小時又七分鐘。

　　他看了一眼自己的手錶。站在這公寓樓下躊躇了一個多小時，遲遲不知道走哪步棋的好。其實，不管是走哪步，他都不會有所損失，因為他早在多個月前莫名地被梭哈，賭資以全然被捲走——因為一場任務的意外。

　　當醫生宣佈是逆行性失憶症時，他感覺有把刀插在心口上，緩慢地旋轉著、刀子並不鋒利，每道拉割都帶著柔韌的肌肉與刀子相互摩擦的痛楚，正決絕地把他拳頭般大小的心臟給活生生掏出來似的。刀子沒有切到氣管、肺臟，他卻覺得呼吸艱難。

　　是參謀長輕扯了自己的手臂，他才回過神來。

　　接著，一連串馬拉松式的個別探視、諮詢、紀錄、觀察，所幸，失憶的部份不大，恰巧是近三年的記憶缺失，況且，這塊記憶的消逝也不影響特工的生活作息、機能以及身為特工的所有能力。

　　James Bond失去的並非是相當重要的記憶，他只不過剛好記不起來與自己交往的那段日子罷了。那段記憶，說實在話，可有可無。至少，它並非是James Bond賴以維生的必須條件，它只是James Bond生命中其中一段小插曲，是的，一段副旋律。

　　他不能再如此猶豫了。倫敦的毛毛雨已經將他打溼，他再繼續站下去只是引人側目及陷自己於生病的窘境罷了。當他按下電鈴時，所有的不安、緊張、恐懼居然一溜煙的消失。

　　總有一天需要面對的。他如此想著。只是在今天發生了。他這麼告訴自己。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我來拿回我的東西。」

　　

　　特工的表情呆愣了幾秒，或許他感到相當的不可思議——看到自己站在自家門口。Q絕對不踏進這公寓。他甚至還能聞到松香水的味道，眷戀在這公寓裡，粉飾掉過去的痕跡。

　　

　　「我的東西。」Q耐著性子再說一次。

　　「你怎麼能確定是你的東西。」

　　

　　Q在心裡暗罵著。他恨James Bond的瘋狂、恨James Bond的霸道、卻總是無法拒絕James Bond的賴皮。

　　

　　「它原本就是屬於我的。」抿唇，「Bond，我不想跟你爭辯，請把東西還給我。」Q命令自己不要因此發怒，否則會中了對方的圈套。

　　「這是我拍的、我的留言、我的簽名。」對方的藍眼眸閃爍著堅定的光芒，「對吧？」

　　

　　Q沒有回答。沉默以代替他說話。

　　他任憑髮絲上的水珠凝聚、跌落，劃過臉頰滴在衣服上、地上。伸手，一個取物的動作。Bond的眼睛微瞇，似乎對於自己如此冰冷的態度感到微微地忿恨。

　　

　　「還我。」

　　

　　Q看見Bond眼中的自己，冷漠、不帶任何感情。

　　特工低下視線，深呼吸，彷彿腦中的決定正在拔河。最後，他嘆了口氣，從西裝內袋拿出照片，遲疑了一下，還是將之遞給軍需官。

　　在碰觸到照片時，軍需官感覺體內的情緒翻攪，百味雜陳。他說不上來那是什麼，或許只能用百感交集形容之。就在他以為拿回自己的物品時，正碰觸到照片的手被外來的力道握住，並且被稍稍往前拉扯。

　 **Giorgio Armani Code。**

　　Q聞到曾在彼此身上綻放的相同味道。自從他知道Bond不記得彼此的關係之後，他扔掉家裡的那瓶Giorgio Armani Code，但隔天，他又跑去買了新的，告訴自己，這是最後一瓶，用完就不要再買了。可惜，再快用罄之際，他又不能自已地跑去再買一瓶新的。如此輪迴。

　　

　　「你還瞞著我什麼，」特工在軍需官耳畔輕語，「Q？」

　　

　　Q感覺自己的心臟似乎被擰住。屏住呼吸，他扯回自己的手，並往後退了一步，拉開安全距離。

　　他們再度彼此凝視，彼此都在努力讀懂對方的表情。

　　

　　「晚安，Bond。」軍需官轉身，調開視線。

　　「等等。」

　　

　　身後傳來特工的呼喚，Q該死的發現自己狠不下心來掉頭離開，然而，他可以背對著Bond，至少，不要注視著Bond時，他的理智不會跑去別的宇宙逍遙。

　　

　　「我們交往過？」過去式，「還是正在交往中？」Q聽得出來，特工的語氣柔軟了許多。

　　「不重要了。」軍需官在心裡微笑。

　　

　　 **過去了，不重要了。**

　　

　　「那至少告訴我為什麼？」

　　

　　Q閉上眼睛，撫順自己的呼吸，他聽見特工朝自己走近，一步、兩步，停在自己的身後，或許不到二十公分的距離。

　　軍需官握緊掌心，命令自己不要犯傻、不要轉過去埋在特工的胸膛。

　 **不可以。你不可以。**

　　抿唇，睜開眼睛，他緩緩回過頭，並巧妙地又退後了些，保持適當地距離。

　　

　　「因為你說要分手。」

　　

　　所謂的緣分已盡。


	8. Chapter 8

　　Bond再度檢查手槍的子彈存量。特工的習慣。即便被黑夜包圍、無人能探知自己的方位，武器卻是唯一能保命的仙丹——每個特工都如此，他們的工作就是在賭博，賭資是自己的生命，有時，不僅僅是自己的生命。

　　他跟隨指示、聽從安排，直到任務差不多接近尾聲，能平穩地進行任務沒隨便炸掉某棟建築，或者是沒有第一天看見如故事中走出來的美女線人時就把對方拐到床上去——這對James Bond而言是相當不容易的事——根本就是奇蹟。

　　參謀長以為Bond或許會撐到第二天再滾床單，不過出人意料的，Bond至今都與美女線人保持相當穩健的互利關係，工作上的，沒有任何私人情感。

　　Q Branch大螢幕上的標示特工身影的紅點現在正在某間飯店下榻。特工現在只是在做例行確認個人武器的動作罷了，沒有任何值得大夥操心的部份。這次的任務很順利，Bond沒有挑釁為他導航的軍需官、也沒有弄壞Q Branch的小玩具、沒在任務進行中做出什麼令人想揍娃娃的脫軌行為。

　　正因如此平靜，反而讓人倍感疑慮。

　　壞小孩突然乖乖地寫作業，並不會讓人感到安慰，反而更緊張是否發生了什麼隱密的壞事或者生病了？不過這些都不重要，等Bond回倫敦後再深入探討。

　　參謀長收拾文件，並決定離開Q Branch，在他轉身的同時恰巧看見軍需官正準備把指示特工用的耳機取下。

　　

　　『Q．』

　　

　　瞬間，參謀長與軍需官對上視線，他們同時聽見來自海洋另一端的特工的聲音，正從soundstation傳來。一秒鐘的時間，千思萬緒掠過腦海，在參謀長眼中看來，軍需官正猶豫著要回答還是保持沉默？

　　

　　『別走。』

　　

　　參謀長看見軍需官微皺的眉心，整個Q Branch瞬間寂靜，如宇宙般的寂寥，全部的人都投射目光至軍需部的主管身上——疑惑的、看好戲的、關心的、擔憂的……

　　軍需官立即按下某個按鈕，然後拿起馬克杯逕自離去，往自己的辦公室前進。參謀長回首，對所有伸長脖子的大小工程師們投射一抹『快去工作』的眼神，大夥只好收回視線，繼續自己的工作。

　　

　　※※※

_「所以我們在交往中？」_

　　

　　無語。

　　

_「我卻提了分手？」_

　　

　　還是無語。

　　

_「為什麼？」_

　　

　　 _ **我也想知道為什麼。**_

　　

　　※※※

　　軍需官把馬克杯擺好，無視外頭那些關注的眼神。坐下，他開始分析這階段任務所得到的情報及那些密密麻麻、看似亂碼又像已經毀損的程式，進行解密動作。耳機那端暫時沒有任何聲音，倘若細聽，其實還依稀聽的見特工平緩的呼吸聲。Q不清楚Bond腦子裡在轉什麼，他不大想回應，卻要壓抑著煩躁及困惑等待對方發牌。

　　

　　『Q？』

　　

　　軍需官忍不住地咬了咬下唇。腦中理智正慢慢的因特工發出、喚著自己的代號的渾厚嗓音給溶解。這讓他想起交往的日子中，特工喚著自己的模樣。早晨醒來在自己額上覆上一吻時、激情做愛時、當自己蜷在特工懷裡時……

　　Q

　　像個魔咒。

　　

　　『你還在吧。』

　　

　　軍需官依舊沒有回應，只是無語地傾聽著，等待特工的其他言語。

　　

　　※※※

_「你說，任務回來後再談談。」_

　　

_**結果你就失憶了。** _

　　

　 _「你說，你很累，想要重新開始。」_

　　

　 _ **結果上天真的給你重新開始的機會。**_

　　

　　 _「你說，或許我們都需要自由。」_ 頓， _「所以我想……你該得到自由。」_

　　

_**所以，我決定放手。** _

　　

　　※※※

　　『等我回去，我們見個面吧。』

　　

　　軍需官的鍵盤運動稍做停歇，羽睫顫動，隨後，他繼續敲著通關密語準備把情報上的枷鎖粉碎。

　　

　　『不是在MI6的Q Branch，我是指其他地方。』

　　

　　依舊沉默。軍需官並非故意不發一語，有非常多的原因讓他決定暫時沉默，一來他正解析費腦力的謎題；另一方面，他在某個意義上失去過Bond，而現在他不清楚他該做什麼舉動才合乎邏輯、才是最正確的反應。

　　不管是多個月前提分手的Bond還是現在正在耳邊透過耳機呢喃的Bond，軍需官都決定繼續尊重對方的意願。但，他還不確定怎樣的行為表示他相當尊重失憶後的Bond？

　　有些東西改變了。Q還不能具體的描繪那是什麼，但它存在著。

　　沉默不是懲罰，也非故作清高。這只不過是一種咀嚼的過程，用寂靜沈澱過於吵雜的思緒。

　　不過這段安靜的時間似乎過長了。軍需官拉回在腦中亂竄的念頭，霎時發現耳機那端的人不再說話。莫名的不安感爬上全身。

　　

　　「Bond？」睡著了嗎？

　　『你知道我在。』輕笑，『Q』

　　

　　令人些許沈醉的溫暖。軍需官不想放任自己有過多的遐想以至於蒙蔽了現實的殘忍。他的解謎遊戲快告一個段落，他想趁特工還沒喝睡前酒告知他一些進度，以及交待特工任務剩下的細節。

　　

　　『有人。』

　　

　　特工的聲音壓低。軍需官感覺雞皮疙瘩放肆地佔領了自身皮膚，不祥預感蔓延。

　　

　　※※※

_「那你呢？」_

　　

　　 _ **我？**_

　　

　　 _ **「你自由了嗎？」**_


	9. Chapter 9

_你的人生可以重來，代價是失去關於最愛的人的記憶，你會怨恨命運之神的捉弄嗎？_

　　

　　※※※

　　黑暗是安全的外衣，同時也是窩藏危險的神秘。然而，黑暗讓軍需官無法判斷大海另一端的特工的實際狀況是如何的？

　　軍需官突然陷入囚犯兩難的境地：是繼續坐在辦公室中破譯密碼還是衝出去確認特工的紅點跑到哪去了？

　　他不清楚自己思考了多久，或許一秒，或許一分鐘，大腦的杏仁核先採取行動，指揮自己的身體開始緊急方案的動作。

　　在走出辦公室同時，他喚了I，讓後者使用遠端的方式進入他的電腦並接下後續的破譯動作；而他走向方才他導領特工大螢幕前，把音頻切換，並開始敲起一旁的筆電，大螢幕上的紅點早已不在原處，軍需官調整視角並捕捉到特工的方位與此同時他呼叫後援，以備不時之需。

　　槍擊的聲響比意料中來的早，Q剛呼叫完後援，就聽見毫不留情的槍聲，子彈像是全額免費似的，連發射擊，Q思考著旅館的牆壁是否足夠厚實，能夠抵禦如此攻擊？

　　軍需官不清楚特工身上帶了多少彈藥，不過，無論彈藥多寡，重點是這場槍戰不會持續太久，也不能持續太久。

　　

　　『三個人。』

　　

　　特工的聲音傳來，軍需官莫名地感到些許寬心。

　　

　　「Bond，你需要離開旅館，」Q瞥見旅館門口的監視畫面上多了幾名不速之客，「往頂樓走。」

　　『意思是要幫我換間更高檔的飯店就是了？』槍枝上膛聲。

　　

　　還能說笑就表示游刃有餘，不，James Bond無論什麼情況下都是如此嘻皮笑臉。

　　

　　「我們沒有過多的經費可以讓你搭空中交通工具。」

　　『所以我要上演空中飛人橫越到隔壁的公寓囉？』

　　「我以為那是你的專長。」

　　『寶貝，』Bond開了幾槍，『那是嗜好。』

　　

　　軍需官皺眉，但他似乎可以想像得到特工揚眉對自己露出戲謔微笑的畫面。

　　

　　「你必須往前進約五公尺，右手邊的逃生梯目前是安全的，利用它到頂樓去。」軍需官忽視特工調侃，同時入侵電梯系統。

　　

　　電梯到達特工所在的樓層，開啟，接著soundstation傳來更多的槍響，螢幕上當然沒有對方的紅點，但從監視攝影畫面中，軍需官已看見特工說的不速之客被自己的小把戲給引開了注意力。

　　

　　『Well done.』特工輕笑，並趁著那些人反應過來之前鑽入逃生梯，『對了，Q，上次轉角那間咖啡廳賣的栗子蛋糕還不錯，等我回去，你請客？』

　　

　　軍需官在心中翻了個白眼，卻默默的感到安心，至少特工還能透過耳機跟自己說話，還是調戲語氣，表示特工的狀態還算不錯。

　　但，即便特工已經走上撤退路線，這並非表示故事落幕，一且皆可安心無虞。軍需官查看後援目前的趕路進度，以及利用各種不同的高科技來擾亂不速之客的行動，例如好用的又簡便的電梯技倆、還有常用的無線電訊號截斷對方的訊號——這招有不少限制，但能夠阻斷幾十秒也足夠了。

　　軍需官多瞥了一眼離自己最近的電腦螢幕上的各分隔監視畫面，總覺得少了些什麼。

**頂樓的監視器呢？**

　　

　　「全部的監視畫面都被我們控制了嗎？」Q壓下不安及胃裡頭亂竄的蝴蝶，抬眼，望向Q Branch的人們，「H，頂樓的監視畫面呢？」

　　「頂樓的監視畫面已經壞了，Sir。」甜美的女聲回應著。

　　

　　Q看了眼H傳過來的視窗，確實，什麼都看不見。但這只是讓軍需官感到更不安，快轉了監視畫面，在兩個多小時前，頂樓的監視器還正常運作著。

　　他必須立刻知會特工，雖然看不出來監視器是否遭到人為破壞，但這是不正常的狀況，意味，有危險。

　　

　　「Bond！」

　　

　　言詞還在舌尖，soundstation已經傳來扭打聲，沒有刺耳的槍聲，只有拳頭敲擊在彼此身體上的悶響。

　　他們看不見監視畫面，從移動紅點上只能判斷特工不規則移動的軌跡，或許現在跟對方打的不可開交。

　　軍需官瞅見不速之客們似乎決定要往飯店頂樓一探究竟，與此同時，後援已來到，並進入了飯店的底層。Q正打算開口通知Bond此兩則消息，甫張開嘴，聲音尚未發出，soundstation就傳來一聲響亮槍聲。

　　Q Branch一片死寂。

　　

　　※※※

_你的人生可以重來，代價是失去關於最愛的人的記憶，你會怨恨命運之神的捉弄嗎？_

　　

　　※※※

　　「Bond？」Q感覺自己的血液凝結，螢幕上的紅點沒有移動。

　　

　　Soundstation又傳來一聲響亮槍聲。Q Branch裡有人被嚇到，從座位上跳了起來。

　　紅點依舊沒有移動。

　　

　　「Bond！」

　　

**回答我。快回答我！**

　　

　　※※※

_你的人生可以重來，代價是失去關於最愛的人的記憶，你會怨恨命運之神的捉弄嗎？_

_不會。因為無論我的人生重來幾遍，我都有信心，會再度愛上那個人。_


	10. Chapter 10

　　當他睜開眼睛，又聞到了令人厭倦的消毒水味。他又再度躺在醫院裡頭了。這結論令他感到有點洩氣。許多念頭閃過腦袋，例如，他是否又昏迷多天？這期間有誰來探視過他？他的傷勢應該不嚴重，大 多是皮肉傷，那為何又進入恐怖的消毒水毒窟之中？還有，他該不會又失去什麼記憶了吧？

　　最後一個念頭掠過腦海時，他鬆了口氣。因為這表示他沒那麼倒楣又來一次逆行性失憶症。

　　試著動了動正插著點滴的手，手掌開合的速度及協調性證明他根本不需要躺在這裡。除了肋骨、胸骨處比較疼，就沒有什麼痛楚傳來——比上次躺在醫院裡的感覺好得多。不過，有一點失落，因為上次醒來時還依稀看見某個人趴在自己的床沿，這次醒來卻只有自己獨自一人。

　　莫名的孤單感。

　　他試著起身，四肢開始傳來酸麻及些許疼痛，這表示他至少躺了一兩天，但還好，至少他並沒有斷手少腳。他試著回想在他昏厥前最後的記憶影格：他與對手扭打糾纏，彼此的槍枝早已被丟在遙不可及之處，他們都試圖去搶回槍——誰的槍都行，只要有子彈就好！對手先行撈起槍，朝著他開了兩槍：一槍在肩膀——喔！想起來還真的感覺到左肩頗痛；第二槍在心口。

　　心口。

　　James Bond的嗜好就是死而復生。當對方以為往Bond心臟開一槍後，就高枕無憂，他可想不到James Bond此時居然拉住他的雙腳，用力一拽，讓他整個人往後跌了下去，後腦狠狠地撞擊水泥地面，Bond趁機搶過手槍，騎到對方身上，近距離地朝他腦門開槍。

　　喘氣，他往心口處探去，頗疼，胸骨鐵定骨折了。在他倒下去之前，他搜出救了他一命的小東西：Q Phone.

　　微笑，這小傢伙剛好就放在西裝內袋中，沒想到居然替他擋了子彈。不過這也表示他的Q Phone損毀，裡面的資料可能也無法被救出，真是可惜，他還來不及備份。

　　閉起眼，他放任自己回憶那小小的手機中所紀錄下來的，關於這段日子他的記憶。

　　

　　※※※

　　軍需官來探視的日子，是在自己出院前一天，特工不免想著軍需官應該是故意的。如往常一般，Q依舊是那身深軍綠色的大衣，毛呢格紋褲，臉上的表情仍舊冷淡，不輕易泄露任何情緒，彷彿又回到了最開始所認識的Q一般。

　　不過，還是有些變化。

　　軍需官拿了紙袋，放在特工面前。

　　

　　「我想你應該可以正常進食，」眼神示意著紙袋，「算是來探視的禮物。」聳肩。

　　

 **栗子蛋糕？** 特工失笑。

　　

　　「另外，I恢復了你的Q Phone裡的數據。」說著，軍需官從背包中拿出新的手機，遞給特工，「聽Tanner說，你的醫生建議你每天都記一點東西，雖然我不確定你是否真的這樣做，但我想，或多或少你會記一點吧。」

　　

　　果然是軍需官。特工接過手機，並且想起，這世界上唯一能這麼貼近自己又清楚自己的所有習慣的人，非Q莫數——無人知道Bond會使用手機紀錄了一些瑣碎，這習慣連Bond也不清楚是什麼時候開始培養起來的，他只是依照自己的本能行為如此行動著。

　　開機，兩人有默契地注視著手機的運作。接著，軍需官的睡顏照在Bond的新手機中浮現——這個I還真不賴，真的恢復了自己的所有數據。兩人視線交集，Q撇開了視線，Bond則是勾起一抹笑。

　　軍需官清了清喉嚨，抿唇。

　　

　　「我還有事，先離開了。」

　　「Q，等等。」喚住準備轉身的軍需官，「我託Tanner幫我買了東西，早上他送來了，但我還沒拆開來看，可以幫我遞過來嗎？」示意放在接近門口處的一個紙盒。

　　

　　即便軍需官露出狐疑的表情，但還是做了舉手之勞，將紙盒拿給坐在病床上的特工。特工將其拆開，軍需官愣了一秒，隨後，兩人視線再度交織。

　　

　　「我決定要改變一下我家的佈置。」特工拾起紙盒中的物品，「你覺得這東西如何？應該會適合公寓的新裝潢吧？」晃了晃手上的小東西。

　　

　　J8馬克杯。

　　軍需官給了個意味深長的眼神，露出難以形容的淺笑。

　　

　　「或許。」聳肩，「不過重點是你會珍惜它。」

　　

　　軍需官轉身，伸手準備碰觸門把。

　　

　　「Yes, Quartermaster.」

　　

　　聞聲，軍需官轉頭，兩人再度交換了視線。微笑，以往的默契漸漸浮上檯面。

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　「你覺得我會想起來以前的事嗎？」

　　「不知道，或許會，也或許不會。」

　　「你希望我想起來嗎？」

　　

　　沉默。

　　

　　「不知道。」頓，「但不管你是否能回想起來。我想，你還是你，永遠都是James Bond.」

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫作時間：2014/02/25～2014/03/07，於Plurk上連載。
> 
> 很高興能在10回內完成這篇文。  
> 剛好有機會，P醬點了這文，又剛好這梗我以前想過，只是從來沒有認真的想要把它寫出來。  
> 另外，其實這篇文真要寫，可以寫很長，不過我不想寫那麼多，因為我想要把一些我對於『失憶』的想法寫出來罷了。  
> 這文裡面或多或少是不合理的，人物也一定是OOC，但無論如何，謝謝大家耐心的看下去。
> 
> 是的，在我的想法裡，我認為人一旦失去記憶，就不是那麼容易恢復。  
> 所以我一開始就打定主意不讓Bond恢復記憶。還有，其實說到失憶，我總是會想起《愛重來》那部電影。  
> 我很喜歡那種，即便已經想不起來你最愛的人就是他，但不管怎麼loop，你終究還是會愛上他，因為這就是你。: )  
> 我如此認為。


End file.
